


Paranoia

by Genius_MinHolly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix can't sleep, Happy Ending, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Paranoia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_MinHolly/pseuds/Genius_MinHolly
Summary: It's midnight and Felix can't sleep.Sorry, I'm bad at summaries and I wrote this at 1 am because I couldn't sleep.





	Paranoia

Felix wouldn’t say he had sleeping problems. Actually, on most days he would get 6 to 7 hours, which is pretty good considering the schedule. Sometimes if he got out of dance practice early, the blond would find himself curled up in his bed taking a nap with Changbin or Jeongin. But, tonight was one of those nights.

It’s currently midnight and the group has an early interview at 7 am, meaning they have to be up by 5. Despite knowing this, the teen can’t help but listen to the soft sounds of the night.

Despite the house being quiet, the tapping noises of the ceiling seem to grow louder and faster the more he focuses on it. The heater will turn on and off, creating a never-ending cycle of unpleasant screeching noises and then back to the silence filled with tapping. 

And it feels as though the more he is aware of the noise, the more frequent the tapping and clicking gets. Then the ever so slowly creaking of either the floor or the wooden door to the bedroom will echo into the still air. Yes, it could be just the wind or the house getting old, but the fact that Felix is unsure awakens the anxiety created by his own mind. 

The clicking of the refrigerator across the hallway in the kitchen cancels out all other noises. Everything is dead. The air, the noise, his shaky breath, everything just stops. And then rustling, silence again. Click, the ticking starts again, and the persistent paranoia comes back.

This race of thoughts happens every once in a while when he manages to stay up longer than anyone else. The silence but loudness of the room without anyone’s presence freaks him out, because if anything happened nobody would know or would be able to save him. And even though he knows he is making himself scared, he can’t stop listening.

Tonight, it’s worse than usual because it’s causing him to imagine things. A tall shadow strolling through the doorway into his room, up to his bed, touching him, grabbing him, and what happens next. What happens if it gets to him. 

Obviously, nobody would have to worry about that because why the hell would a shadow figure would just walk in and snatch a whole person? But then there is movement in the darkness that was never there. Then there are millions of spiders crawling up your blanket at once. The teen knows it isn’t real, but that doesn’t shake him up any less. The worst is when the body gets tired and the eyes slowly close. Distorted faces in the midst of complete darkness, images of a horror movie creatures coming alive in the mind. The only way to escape is the stay awake and listen to the constant clicking of the house and the constant fear that someone or something is in there with you.

Maybe seeking another member would help? Wrong. What if you turn Jeongin’s head and just see an eyeless corpse and holy shit the T.V made a noise. The T.V just shook, it could be anything like a mouse or the wind, but the thought that it could be worse reels over and over in the back of Felix’s mind.

That’s how Felix felt currently in the middle of the night. It’s so hard to explain how easy it is to get worked up over nothing, to feel your heart racing over the thoughts conjured by the dark and your mind. When this happens, all he does is lay down and listen, while the pit of dread overfilling inside him, consuming his thoughts. He hates nights like these.

After thinking and listening and drowning in paranoia for another hour, Felix can’t take it anymore. The blond turns over and scans the room, Chan isn’t there. That means he is trying to pull another all-nighter so he can work on the album.

The bed makes a loud creaking noise as Felix gets up, and his brain tries to convince himself that yes it was him that made the out of place noise. Felix slowly closes the door to the room and walks almost silently down the hallway. He definitely makes sure to turn on the lights as he walks, that way the unknowns can’t get to him because for some reason they always come in the dark. Finally, he gets to Chan’s studio room and walks in.

His Hyung is slouched over his laptop, his AirPods blasting whatever he just composed. Felix’s dread begins to dissipate as he sees another human being awake in the same room. Another thing- nothing bad can happen when there are two people with each other. 

“Felix, what are you doing up?” Chan turns around and asks him. 

“I can’t sleep again…” Just those words and 15 minutes later Chan and Felix are cuddling on the living room couch watching whatever Jisung left on the tv the night before. Everything's better when you are not alone. With a hand squeezing in comfort within his own, Felix allows himself to finally drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me projecting my fears onto Felix, but hey I made it a happy ending :D I was going to write more on Chan comforting Felix, but writing distracted me enough to finally fall asleep. I don't write fanfics a lot so there are probably a lot of errors and lapses, so sorry. T^T


End file.
